Patent Publication JP 6063840 discloses a wire alignment structure including (i) a tubular member, (ii) a plurality of wires inserted into the tubular member and having a drawn-out section drawn out of an end opening of the tubular member, (iii) a terminal metal fitting connected to a tip end of the drawn-out section of each wire, and (iv) an alignment tool positioned between an end of the tubular member and the terminal metal fitting to align each wire. By having the drawn-out section of each wire aligned by the alignment tool, the drawn-out section can automatically come to a position in which it can connect with a counterpart terminal to which the terminal metal fitting corresponds. Connection work between the terminal metal fitting and the counterpart terminal can be performed without any problems.